


Burn Like Stars

by fyf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Rick, I'm Sorry, M/M, Only because of the death, Top Daryl, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick never expected to find love after Lori. He finally found a fierce, strong love with Daryl... now he has to lose it all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating anything for ages. It's been hard to get back into writing, and I've been on holiday as well. This is to make up for not posting, sorry if it's sad. I've just had this idea for a while and once I started writing I couldn't stop. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, please comment your thoughts! They help keep me motivated. This is also my first time writing this kind of smut, so apologies if it's bad.

It wasn't until Rick walked into the back garden of the house that he finally made a sound. 

\---- 

Rick walked into the house to see Carl and Judith in the living room making drawings; pencils and paper strewn about the floor. Judith looked up at the sound of the door closing, Rick could see her features smooth out from confusion to joy as she recognised the figure standing in the doorway. She squealed excitedly and reached out her hands towards the man. Rick happily walked forward and picked her up, smiling down at her, his grin widening when he noticed that her cheeks had filled out a bit since arriving here. 

"She's getting better Dad" Carl said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen on the room. "Look" he held up a piece of paper with a drawing on; it was a house with four people drawn in front of it. 

"Who are they?" Rick asked, laughing as Judith's hands roamed his face. 

"Us of course" Carl replied easily. He pointed with his other hand, "Here's you, me, Judith.. and Daryl" 

"Daryl?" Rick asked, heartbeat picking up slightly as he realised his children might know. 

"Yeah? You two are together aren't you? Plus Judith thinks he's a part of the family since he's always looking after her" Carl answered. 

Rick sighed, clearly he hadn't been as careful as he thought, it's not that he wanted to hide him and Daryl, he just didn't know how Carl would react, he already knew Judith would love if Daryl came to live with them. He knows Carl is grown up now but it's still a big thing to have your father move in with a guy, especially when he's only ever known Rick be with Lori. Well, now is a good time as any to come clean. 

"Yeah, we are. You okay with that?" Rick asked. 

Carl was quiet for a moment before nodding. 

"Yeah. You two are good together, you fit well, you've needed someone after Mom, I could tell" Carl answers. 

Rick tilts his head slightly in confusion. Carl takes this as his cue to continue. 

"I know you were lonely, you didn't have someone you could depend on emotionally. I mean I know you know Daryl would always have your back and followed you to the ends of the earth if you asked.." Rick smiles at that last part, unable to stop himself. 

"But I guess you didn't have someone you could share your feelings with, and now you do, so I'm happy for you. I know Mom would be too" Carl looked up at Rick, a smile that reached his eyes on his face. He stood up and took a step forward to stand beside Rick and Judith. 

Judith turned and reached her arms out to Carl, who picked her out of her Dad's arms and pulled her into his. Rick smiled and put his arms around both of them, placing a kiss on top of each of their heads. 

\---- 

Rick's head the pillow with a small thump, his eyes slowly closing as he felt sleep starting to wash over him. A few minutes later he felt the other side of the bed dip down, knowing who it was, he turned over and reached out his hand. The other person caught his hand and entwined their fingers. Bringing their joined hands up to their mouth to kiss the back of Rick's hand. 

The figure leaned down and their face came into view, illuminated by the low glow of the moon through the thin curtains. 

"You tell them about us?" Daryl asked. 

Rick nodded. 

"Carl asked about us earlier, and I thought it would be a good time to tell him. Judith did a drawing of us, figures she already sees you as a part of the family" Rick replied.

Daryl leant down further and placed a kiss on Rick's lips. Pulling away before Rick could deepen the kiss. A smirk crept on Daryl's face, as if knowing Rick's intentions. 

"Tomorrow" Daryl promised, standing up to take off his clothes. Moments later he joined Rick in bed, laying down beside him. 

Rick rolled over the rest of the way and put his head on Daryl's chest, the other man's hand instantly going to his hair, stroking it soothingly. Rick could feel sleep starting to wash over him again, feeling too content. Warmth from Daryl's body and hearing his heartbeat beneath his head. Knowing that everyone he cares about is safe in their own homes, alive to see another day. 

"I love you" Rick said, knowing the other man was still awake. Rick felt more than heard the hitch in Daryl's breathing. Silence followed. 

Just as Rick was about to drift off, he heard Daryl's voice. 

"I love you too" 

\---- 

The air outside was dry and hot as the sun shone down across the town. The streets were fuller than usual, people were outside, enjoying the summer sun. 

For a second, Rick almost felt like the old world had returned. From his place on the front porch, he could see children and parents playing with a football in the small green the town had. 

Suddenly, Rick felt a strong pair of arms encircle his waist, and a head rest on his shoulder. He was glad he was still in this world, as dangerous and painful as it was, he could never give this up. As much as he loved Lori, their love was never like this. Rough and abrasive yet passionate and sweet. Their touches had been gentle; loving, almost like they were afraid the other was going to break if they pushed too hard. She was the mother of his children, the girl he had met when he was so young, married not long after, he would always love her, he would never forget her. But something about Daryl and him made him think he never knew what love really was. 

Daryl could look him in the eye and know exactly what he was thinking. Like Carl said, he would follow Rick wherever he went; would do anything Rick asked. Daryl never held anything from Rick, he was an open book for Rick to look through and discover a whole new world. With Daryl, Rick felt vulnerable and strong at the same time. Daryl knew everything about him, they'd spent countless nights staying up late, trading battle stories, telling each other what the other meant to them, speaking of their thoughts and fears. Yet Daryl was still there, still stuck by Rick's side through thick and thin. His loyalty never swaying. 

No, Rick could definitely never give this up. 

"Everything okay?" Daryl asked, his breath hitting Rick's ear from proximity. Rick nodded, leaning back into the arms of the other man. He felt Daryl's arms tighten slightly and him pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"I'm going to go on a run today with Aaron. That alright?" Daryl questioned. Rick sighed, apprehension spreading through his chest. 

"I guess. I can't ask you stay here, no one is good at hunting as you" Rick answered. He turned around, to face the hunter. Daryl's hands fell to rest on the small of Rick's back, linked together. 

Daryl's eyes softened when he locked gazes with Rick. 

"I know you don't like me going out, but like you say, people need food." Daryl said softly. Rick leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other man's. 

"You just be careful okay? I'll be waiting" Rick replied, just as quiet. Daryl closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Rick's. Rick tilted his head and opened his mouth and Daryl licked his way inside; their tongues tangling together. 

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together once more, eyes closed. 

"I always am. I'll come back to you" Daryl said, low and barely there. "If anything happens, I'll fight my hardest to get home" Rick frowned at the last part, hoping nothing did happen, that Daryl wouldn't have to fight for his life. He nodded anyway, his anxiety shrinking slightly. 

\---- 

Rick was in bed once again when Daryl joined him. This time, Rick was reading a book by candlelight, not wanting to waste any of the town's power when the candle was sufficient. 

Daryl was quieter than usual when he lay on his side of the bed. Rick marked his page and closed the book and put it on the table beside the bed. 

He turned to see the hunter laid back with his eyes closed, hands joined together on his chest. Tension holding his body tight. 

"Something wrong?" Rick asked, reaching out towards the other man. Flinching slightly himself when the other man recoiled almost imperceptibly. Daryl hadn't done that in a long time, growing confident in Rick's presence and trusting enough to know he wouldn't hurt him. 

"Yeah, we lost someone today. I know we don't know them much, but it still sucks to see of them go. Death still hits hard you know?" Daryl said, his voice small. He let out a small puff of air, leaning back into Rick's still outstretched hand. 

"Sorry, it just got to me today. He was young and he spent the whole day telling me about his plans of growing some seeds he found in his garden, spruce up the place, make this place more like a home, start moving on with life. Now he won't get to do that" 

Rick could feel the sorrow rolling off Daryl in waves. He knows ever since Beth's death, seeing someone lose their life affected him more than ever. He knows Daryl still blames himself for it, knows he won't realise he did everything he could. That it wasn't his fault. 

Rick crawled across the bed and slung his leg Daryl's body; bracketing his hips with his thighs. He splayed his hands on his chest for balance and leant down to press a kiss to Daryl's forehead. A small, shaky sound escaped Daryl's mouth. 

"I need you" Daryl whispered. Rick nodded, pressing another kiss to Daryl's forehead before moving onto the man's lips. 

Daryl opened his mouth and their tongues meet. Rick's hands move to Daryl's hips, pressing in hard as Daryl moans into his mouth. He pulls away to see Daryl's pupils blown wide from lust. Hurt no longer hiding in them. 

He moves further down Daryl's body, their thighs touching. He bends down to place kisses in a line from Daryl's collar bone to his navel. Stopping on the way to pull a nipple in to his mouth, biting slightly, earning a hiss above from Daryl. Rick can feel the other man's hands tangled in his hair, pulling gently. 

Rick carries on moving down, his face now level with the waistband of his boxers, Daryl having taken the rest of his clothes off before getting into bed. He can see the outline of Daryl's length through the material. He hooks the elastic with his fingers and pulls off the item of clothing. Rick eyes Daryl's cock, now laying hard and heavy on his stomach. Pre- come leaking from it, pooling on Daryl's body beneath the head. Rick locks eyes with Daryl, who's watching him with hooded eyes, as he picks up Daryl's cock and opens his mouth. Daryl's eyes flutter closed at the sensation of Rick's hand on him and the anticipation. 

Rick licked up the length of Daryl's cock then closed his mouth around the tip. Daryl's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling harder. Rick groaned, sending vibrations through Daryl's dick. Rick started moving, bobbing his head up and down, his left hand simultaneously pumping what he couldn't take in his mouth. Soon Daryl was whimpering, his back arching off the bed. Rick halted his movement, earning a whine from Daryl, when he felt something cool against his hand. He looked up to see Daryl holding out a bottle of lube out to him. He took it from the other man, popped the cap and put it on his fingers on his right hand. He put his mouth back around Daryl, left hand back on him too. With his right hand he moved his way to Daryl's entrance, a digit teasing the rim. 

Daryl's breath hitched, a moan passing his lips, legs spreading eagerly. Rick slowly pressed one finger in. Daryl's moans got louder, fingers tightening once more. Rick started to move the finger in and out of Daryl, matching the pace of his mouth and other hand. Daryl's hips started thrusting up into Rick's mouth as he could feel his orgasm get closer. 

Rick added another finger carefully, now two fingers deep inside the other man, curling them to find that spot inside Daryl. 

Daryl cried out, his body shaking as he came down Rick's throat. Rick's name falling from his lips as Rick swallowed what Daryl gave. 

Rick pulled his fingers out from Daryl slowly, aware of how sensitive Daryl was now. He then pulled off Daryl's cock with a pop, looking up at Daryl, who now had a small smile on his face. The other man reached down and pulled Rick upwards, their faces now aligned. Rick could feel Daryl's fingers on the side of his face, his thumb stroking his cheek. The hunter leaned up and pressed a kiss to Rick's lips. Rick tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His hands once again pressing into the hunter's hips. Hard enough Daryl would surely have fingerprint shaped bruises in the morning. Daryl moaned as he could taste himself on Rick's tongue. 

After a few minutes, they pulled away, noses touching and breaths mingling. 

"Thank you" Daryl whispered, leaning up again to chastely kiss the former deputy. 

\---- 

The living room and dining room were bustling with people and full of noise. The group had come over for a party to celebrate the estimated birthday of Judith. 

Laughter spread throughout the house and Rick couldn't help but feel happy. Even with dangers lurking around every corner. 

He looked around the room, seeing his now family together, enjoying the company of each other, spreading the joy. His eyes landed on Carl in the corner, playing with Judith, a small object in her hand. He walked over and knelt in front of them. 

"What is that?" He asked. Carl looked up. 

"A present from Daryl" Carl replied.

"Can I see?" Rick asked Judith, who handed the object over happily. Rick turned the object over in his hands. It was a small wooden horse; carved from wood. No doubt, Daryl had carved it himself. 

"Isn't this great?" He asked Judith, who squealed with delight. He handed the horse back over to Judith and straightened his legs; standing up. 

"Do you know where he is?" Rick asked. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in a while" Carl answered. Rick's brow furrowed, where else would Daryl be on Judith's birthday. 

Rick nodded at Carl, ruffling his son's hair before turning and heading towards the kitchen; smiling at people as he made his way through the crowd. 

Rick paused when he entered the kitchen. Daryl was sat on a stool next to the counter, his gaze fixed on something out of the window. 

Rick made his way over, not bothering to announce his presence, knowing Daryl heard him come in. It was hard to sneak up on Daryl. 

He put one hand on the other man's head, stroking his hair slowly, and his other hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey" Daryl said, his gaze and body now turning to Rick. Rick stepped forward into the space between Daryl's opened legs. 

The other man rested his hands on the crest of Rick's ass. 

"I just had to get away for a second. Still don't like being cramped up with a lot of people" Daryl explained. 

Rick nodded. Even after all this time, Daryl still sat on the edge of the group, not getting involved too much unless approached. Just like he did long ago at the farm. It was nothing personal, it didn't mean Daryl didn't love anyone less, he just liked his own space and after living out on the road in each other's pockets he took every opportunity he could, now that he had the room to move freely to distance himself physically from the crowd. 

"I saw the present you gave Judith" Rick said, moving on the conversation. "It was amazing. She loves it, you make it?" 

A blush spread across Daryl's cheeks at the compliment, he nodded. 

"Was nothing, just found the wood the other week and thought Judith would like a little one, she's always talking about them" 

Rick's hands moved to cup Daryl's face, forcing Daryl to look him in the eye. 

"It really is amazing. You're very talented." Rick said, making sure to hold Daryl's gaze to let him know he meant it. 

Rick stepped back and held out his hand to Daryl. 

"Come on, Carol made her town famous biscuits. Let's go before there's none left for us" 

Daryl stood and took Rick's hand, allowing himself to be led out of the kitchen into the living room, where the party was still going strong. 

\---- 

The first time Rick and Daryl had sex resulted in Daryl shying away and curling in on himself as soon as Rick had pulled out of him. Daryl had felt ashamed, he'd never gone that far with anyone, especially not a guy. He'd known he was gay ever since he was young. Of course, he'd never told anyone, for his father would have tried to beat it out of him had he known. Merle wouldn't have hurt him, but every chance he got he would tell him how wrong it was, how it wasn't right for guys to be together that way. To this day, Daryl doesn't know if Merle knew about him or not. 

Now, Daryl loves feeling Rick on top of him and inside him, or being on top of Rick, or inside of Rick. He gives himself completely to Rick. Daryl will accept whatever Rick wants to do to him, will love every second. Daryl also loves being able to do whatever he pleases to Rick too. 

Daryl rolls them over so he is straddling Rick. He reaches behind him to grab Rick's cock, smearing it with lube. He grabs the head and guides it to his entrance. He slowly starts to sink down. Rick groans beneath him, hands flying to Daryl's hips. Daryl stops when Rick is balls-deep inside him. He stills for a moment to let himself adjust. 

Shortly after, Daryl starts moving, hips moving up and down the length of Rick's cock. Rick's hands grip Daryl's hips tighter and he thrusts upwards into Daryl. Daryl throws his head back, exposing the expanse of his neck. A moan passing his lips as Rick speeds up his thrusts. 

The new pace making Daryl cry out, feel his thighs tremble. Daryl slams his hips down harder, hitting that spot inside of him. Daryl feels his orgasm coiling low in his stomach, building with each thrust of Rick's hips. 

Rick sits up, wraps arms around Daryl's back, fingers splaying out. The new angle makes him go deeper inside Daryl. 

Daryl clings to Rick, whimpering as he gets closer to his release. Rick's moaning next to him as his orgasm is nearing. Rick reaches a hand between them and grabs Daryl's cock. After a few pumps, Daryl's coming, shouting Rick's name. Rick groans as Daryl ass tightens around his dick, shuddering as he spills inside Daryl. 

They stay holding onto each other for a while after, relishing in the feeling of being together. 

\---- 

It seemed only right that their relationship would lead to this. After all, they are living together and Daryl loves and looks after Carl and Judith like they're his own. 

Rick stands in the garden of the house. His family seated on whatever chairs they could find on the grass behind him. Daryl was stood beside him. Carol was stood in front of him, holding two rings. 

They thought doing things a bit different would fit this new world. The traditions of the old world felt out of place in this one. 

"Everyone ready?" Carol asked. The group nodded. 

The two men turned to face each other, Rick took a deep breath. 

"Daryl, I don't even know how to begin describing how much I love you, but I'll give it a go" Rick said, holding Daryl's hands between their bodies. "You complete me in every way, you're the most loyal man I've ever known and I'm proud to call you my brother and more. After Lori, I never thought I'd fall in love again. You helped me back from the edge of insanity, and have kept me away from there ever since. I'm no longer scared of making decisions and hard choices because I know that whatever I decide, you'll be there right beside me, no questions asked. I also know that if I do something wrong, you'll put me in my place." The group chuckled at the last part, remembering many times it had happened, normally over Rick getting something to do with hunting wrong, or thinking Daryl wanted space when all Daryl wanted was for Rick to hold on to him. 

Rick continued. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner. I will always love you and be there for you. You're the bolt to my crossbow. You're my stars at night. You are the bravest man and the most fiercely loving. I couldn't be happier right now" 

A flush and a smile were spread across Daryl's face, his eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill over. Daryl cleared his throat. 

"My turn right?" Rick nodded. 

"Well, I know I don't talk much about my feelings in front of the group, but I figured I can make an exception for today. I know me and you didn't have the best of starts, but I am glad that things have changed since then. You quickly earned my respect. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you. You helped me open myself up to someone. You also helped me learn to love myself, to accept myself for who I am and know there's nothing wrong with it, that there never was. You've made me bolder and more confident. When I was young, I lived a rough life, I was taught that being vulnerable to someone was something that you should never do, that being with a man was wrong. But you helped change that, you know all about me yet you choose to stay by my side, to keep loving me and stick with me. Being with you feels good, like the most right thing in the world. I couldn't of imagined a better life for me, even in this messed up world. I always knew I didn't fit in the old one. I've always belonged here, with you. I'll love you forever, always remember that. I'll never give up on us, or you. You are everything to me and more." 

Sniffles could be heard throughout the group. Carol held out the rings for them to take. 

"Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Rick Grimes to be your husband?" Daryl nodded. 

"I do." Daryl placed a ring onto Rick's ring finger. 

"Do you, Rick Grimes, take Daryl Dixon to be your husband?" Rick smiled. 

"I do." Rick then placed a ring onto Daryl's finger. 

"Alright, I now pronounce you husband and husband" Carol said, clasping her hands together and grinning at the couple. "You may now kiss the groom." 

Rick leant forward and captured Daryl's lips with his own. His hands cupping Daryl's face. 

The group cheered, throwing flowers they had found, instead of confetti, over the newly-weds. 

\---- 

Rick and Daryl stand on the porch, looking out up into the night sky. Rick tangled up in Daryl's arms. 

Rick had never felt happier, not even after his and Lori's wedding day. Losing her made him appreciate love even more. Now that he has Daryl he never takes a moment together for granted. Relishes in the touches between them. He loves the feeling of strong hands on him, of a strong man coming apart beneath him, on top of him, inside of him. The feeling of strong arms surrounding him when he falls asleep at night. Of loving a man so much, Rick feels his heart fill up with love so much it almost hurts. Of sharing every part of himself with someone, only to have them love him so fiercely afterwards. He knows he'll never find a love like this again. 

"You said I'm the stars in the night sky?" Daryl asked. Breaking the silence of the darkness. 

"Yeah" Rick replied. It was true, he lost count of the times he and Daryl would sit up in the watch tower of the prison looking out into the night, just looking at the stars. Every so often Daryl would point out constellations, naming them and telling the story behind them. Rick would look at the pattern in the sky, then at Daryl. He loved seeing his face light up, his eyes wide with excitement as he retold stories of the past, explaining why the constellations were named what they were. His features would be relaxed and he would look young, tension and worry no longer settled in his features. He would look beautiful in the starlight, like nothing else mattered in that moment apart from the stars and him and Rick. 

He could feel Daryl smiling, as the other man turned to press a kiss to Rick's cheek. Rick smiled himself, knowing the other man was thinking of the same memories. 

"Makes sense, the stars are always there and I will be for you" Daryl said. 

Rick laughed, and Daryl put two fingers on his chin to turn Rick's head. They kissed slowly in the moonlight. 

\---- 

No one expected this. When they got to the town to check out the shops for supplies, no one knew this would be waiting for them. 

They were leaving the pharmacy after getting medication for people back home when it happened. 

A group emerged from the other end of the street, squaring off with Rick's group. 

"The supplies here are ours" The other group announced. "We were here first" 

"Look" Rick said, speaking up first in his position as leader. "We don't want any trouble, we just need medication and some food, we won't take a lot. Then we'll be on our way" 

"I guess you didn't hear me. This is ours. You can't have anything. Now leave before things get nasty" The leader of the other group repeated. 

Rick looked beside him to Daryl, who was looking back at him, he nodded. Letting Rick know he would take the other group on with Rick's orders. Rick looked to his other side, where Michonne stood, she nodded too, with the same intentions as Daryl. 

Rick looked forward, back towards the other group. 

"There's really no need for that, we don't need a lot. Please just let us take what we have and you can have the rest" Rick said, slowly reaching for his gun. 

"No! It's ours!" The leader said, he waved his hand and their group surged forwards, running down the street towards Rick's group. 

"GO!" Rick shouted. 

The group ran forward, meeting the other group in the middle of the street, knives out. Stabbing people from the other group, then pushing their knives through their heads to make sure they didn't come back. 

A shot rang out. Everyone froze. 

Rick felt the person beside him fall to the ground. 

Rick's blood ran cold. 

Daryl had been on that side of him. He felt like time slowed down. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Glenn rush towards the person standing with their arm outstretched, holding the gun. He saw the figure go limp and be pushed over by Glenn. Him leaning over the body to force a knife through the skull. 

He turned to his side and looked on the ground. 

Daryl lay on the ground, a bullet wound in his chest, blood pouring from the hole. 

Rick screamed. "NO! DARYL!" He knelt down next to Daryl, and put his hands over the wound, applying pressure. 

"Help!" He shouted. 

Nobody moved. They all knew there was nothing that could be done. The bullet had entered in the worst place. 

Rick pulled Daryl into his lap, his head resting against his thigh. 

Daryl looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay Rick. It's okay" 

He weakly reached up and wiped a tear that was rolling down Rick's cheek. 

"Daryl" Rick said feebly. "Please no. You can't" 

"I'll always love you." Daryl said. Rick's breath hitched, a sob escaping his throat. 

"Remember, look up at the stars. I'll be there" Daryl said quietly, the light slowly leaving his eyes. 

Rick put his hand on the side of Daryl's face, ignoring the blood. He leant down and pressed a crushing kiss to Daryl's lips. 

"I love you" Rick said against the other man's lips. 

He pulled away, and shared one last look with Daryl. 

"Look at the stars" Daryl whispered. 

Rick watched as the light finally left Daryl's eyes. His body going limp as the life left him. 

\---- 

Rick was silent as they stood in the graveyard of Alexandria. 

He was silent as they lowered the casket into the ground. As people put their hands on his shoulders and told him they were sorry for his loss. As they offered their condolences. 

He was silent as he hugged Carl and Judith as they cried. 

\---- 

After the service, Rick went back to the house alone, the rest of the group choosing to give him space and gather at another of their houses. 

He walked through the empty house into the garden; where he and Daryl had got married, where they'd spent many summer days playing with the kids and spending time with their family, where they'd spent the nights after looking up at the sky, like they did back at the prison. 

Rick fell to his knees as his chest blossomed with pain. He reached out blindly as his eyes swelled with tears; his fingers grasping and clawing at the dirt beneath him. 

A heart-wrenching sound ripped from his throat; his neck craning up towards the darkened sky. The scream filled the back garden and beyond. 

Rick felt empty, alone. His other half had been taken from this world, before his time. There were so many moments left unshared, so many words left unsaid. Rick would never be the same. 

The rest of his strength gave out and he fell on his side on the ground. He turned to lay on his back, staring blankly upwards; he sees one lone star's light piercing through the darkness of the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Runaways by All Time Low
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr ](http://fuckyeahflint.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, check out/follow my fanfiction [ network ](http://fyffanfictionnetwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
